The Legend of Fa Kai 2
by tifafenrir09
Summary: The sequel of The Legend of Fa Kai. A month has passed since Boris's defeat. Kai and General Hilary are now engaged and are preparing to be married, but they must escort three princes to be betrothed in arranged marriages for political reasons. But can their relationship survive this challenge? Based on a rp with Samstar1990 KaiHil TyOC RayOC MaxMari
1. Lesson Number One

**This is the sequel to my story _The Legend of Fa Kai_. Like its prequel, this story is based on a rp I did with Samstar1990. You can find the first story on my profile.**

**I do not own the characters in this story apart from my OCs Eliza and Lily. I have Samstar1990's permission to use her OC Sam in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A month had passed since the battle against Boris and the Hun army. In the Fa family shrine, smoke billowed through the room in many different shapes. "Oh saviour of China, you have ennobled the house of Fa. In gratitude, we honour you..." the voice of Ancestor Kenny began.

"Say my name!" another voice called.

"Brooklyn..." Kenny shuddered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Brooklyn grinned, appearing on a couch. Kenny groaned in exasperation. "Take me to my pedestal!" Brooklyn demanded.

"Let's get this over with..." another spirit sighed to some others. They grumbled to themselves as they made a stairway for the small dragon.

"Ceremonial robe!" Brooklyn exclaimed which Kenny put on for him. "If Kai could see me now!" he chuckled and started to walk up the stairway.

"Kai saves China one time...and **he** thinks he's Emperor." Kenny sighed to himself, observing Brooklyn's boastful behaviour.

"I'm on the stairway to heaven!" Brooklyn exclaimed, making his way to the top. "Alright, top floor! Pedestal perks! Ceremonial bath!" he whooped, arriving at the top floor. At that, a bath appeared and Brooklyn dived in happily. "You may wanna take a deep breath, because I'm not leaving this pedestal for at least 1000 years!" he grinned to the spirits, who groaned in despair. "Commence the whirlpool!" he commanded. The spirits conjured up straws and started to blow into the bath. "Oh yeah..." Brooklyn smiled blissfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grandpa Fa was looking at some charts. "The charts say I have to put the coins...here" he muttered to himself. He looked up and saw his son-in-law Susumu pacing the room, looking nervous. "Relax, child! The spirits say that Hilary will arrive to propose to Kai before the sun sets! There's still time to get in the pool!" he grinned.

"Father!" Susumu cried. His daughter Eliza, the head of the Fa family, froze as she was about to drink from her tea.

"Gambling's like playing with blank maijong tiles; nobody wins." Eliza added. She and her father bowed to each other. As soon as Susumu had walked off, Eliza quickly turned to her grandfather and showed him coins, smirking.

"I'm enriched by your presence, my dear." Grandpa smiled, taking the coins.

Susumu looked at Eliza suspiciously. "I...think I'll go and pray!" Eliza exclaimed, taking her stick and limped away.

There was a knock at the door. Susumu went to answer it and saw a young boy with a stick that had two buckets attached. "Why hello, Kevin." he beamed.

Kevin bowed. "Is Fa Kai here?" he asked.

"I believe he is in the cornfield." Susumu replied.

"Yeah, doing his chores!" Grandpa added, grinning.

"I'll go help him!" Kevin exclaimed, running off before coming back. "Thank you!" he added, bowing and then running off again.

Susumu closed the door behind him and smiled. "The children love Kai..." he sighed.

"Why not? He's strong, he's brave, he's handsome!" Grandpa agreed. "He's a chip of the old block!" he laughed, throwing the stick he was holding into the air.

* * *

At the same time, Kai, who was now well known in his village as a hero, was in the cornfield. He was using a rake to practise the martial arts he'd been trained in during the time he'd disguised himself as a girl to take Eliza's place in the army. The tiny cricket Cri-Kee and Kai's dog Little Brother watched him and tried to copy him. Kevin spotted him and took off the buckets from the stick and ran to see him. Unseen by Kai, boys from the village watched him practise.

"Hiiiyah!" Kai yelled, finishing his moves.

"Hiiiyah!" some voices repeated.

Kai turned to see the boys standing behind him in fighting poses. "Um, hi." he blinked. Little Brother barked wildly. "It's ok, Little Brother." Kai smiled, stroking the dog on the head. "What's up?" he asked.

"We wanna be like you, Fa Kai!" Kevin announced and then started to perform some martial arts moves, but fell over. The other boys started to laugh.

Kai giggled but quickly composed himself. "I'm still learning myself!" he confessed.

"Pleeease?" Kevin pleaded.

The other boys started to join in, saying things like "Yes please, Fa Kai, please, please!"

Kai smiled in a defeated way. "I guess I could teach you a **few** moves." he replied. The boys cheered.

"Kai's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" Kevin grinned.

"Yeah!" the boys yelled and started to do some moves of their own.

Kai laughed and told them to calm down. "That's lesson number **two**." he replied. "The first and most important lesson is to be gentle, but at the same time, we're being tough!" he continued.

"How can you be tough **and** gentle?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be tough!" Kevin grinned, doing some punches. The boys cheered.

"I know it does sound kinda confusing, but everything has an opposite, and so do you. If you want to be a good warrior, you need to bring it all together." Kai explained. The boys looked dumbstruck. "Hmm...Let's see if this helps." he suggested, kneeling down to them. "Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light." he began, giving examples of opposites.

* * *

_One alone is not enough_

_You need both together_

_Winter, summer, moon and sun..._

_Lesson number one!_

_Like a rock, *hah hah*, you must be hard! *hah, hah hah*_

_Like an oak, *mmah*, you must stand firm! *hah hah*_

_Cut quick! Like my blade!_

_Think fast! *hah hah* Unafraid._

_Like a rock, *hah hah*, I must be hard! *hah, hah hah*_

_Like an oak, *mmah*, I must stand firm! *hah hah*_

_Cut quick! Like my blade!_

_Think fast! *hah hah* Unafraid._

* * *

"OK, Kai! I'm ready!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, but you're still out of balance." Kai grinned, gently tipping him over with one finger. "You're only **halfway** there." he explained.

* * *

_Like a cloud, you are soft..._

_Like bamboo, you bend in the wind..._

_Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know..._

_It's OK to be afraid._

_Like a cloud, I am soft..._

_Like bamboo, I bend in the wind..._

_Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know..._

_It's OK to be afraid._

_One alone is not enough_

_You need both together_

_Winter, summer, moon and sun..._

_Lesson number one!_

_Like a rock, *hah hah*, I must be hard! *hah, hah hah*_

_(Like a cloud, I am soft...)_

_Like an oak, *mmah*, I must stand firm! *hah hah*_

_(Like bamboo, I bend in the wind...)_

_You can fly!_

_Cut quick! Like my blade!_

_(Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know...)_

_Think fast! *hah hah* Unafraid._

_(It's OK to be afraid.)_

_You have begun-!_

_Lesson number one!_

_Lesson number one!_

_Lesson_

_Number _

_One!_

* * *

Suddenly a horse neighed at the top of the hill. The person who rode it was someone they all knew. "It's General Hilary!" Kevin exclaimed.

"General Hilary!" the boys cried and started to run over to the young woman. Kai grinned as he watched them.

Hilary climbed off her horse and took off her helmet. "Why hello there, little warriors." she smiled and walked over to Kai.

"The new uniform suits you, General." Kai smiled.

"Right, the uniform..." Hilary replied, brushing the helmet's feather out of the way. "Now I just have to live up to it..." she added. She'd been promoted from the rank of captain to general during the month after Boris's defeat.

"Of course you will. You're very brave." Kai beamed.

"Oh, right...yes, brave." She nodded, clearing her throat. "Kai...when a woman l-" she began, and looked at the boys. Kevin blinked innocently. "When a woman is in l..." she began, trying to stay calm. The boys started laughing. "Is there somewhere more private?" she asked quietly.

"We can go back to **my** house!" Kevin suggested. The boys laughed again.

Kai laughed as well. "OK, boys. Time to be like a river and flow home." he announced. The boys all groaned and left, except for Kevin.

Hilary smiled and knelt down to him. "Would you look after this for me?" she asked, handing Kevin her helmet. Kevin squealed with excitement and ran home.

Kai took her hand. "You know you're never gonna get that back." he smiled. Hilary laughed as the two made their way back to Kai's house.


	2. Yin And Yang

In the garden, Kai sat down on a bench under one of the trees. Hilary knelt before him and said something to him. He let out a yell of joy and flung himself onto her. "He said yes!" Grandpa beamed.

Susumu started to cry tears of happiness. "When one's heart is filled with joy, some of it may spill from the eyes." Eliza smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You can say that again! I win!" Grandpa grinned, holding a bag of coins.

"You proposed that she would propose before the sun sets. **I** bet that she'd propose before noon." Eliza replied, bursting his bubble.

"But...you don't gamble..." Susumu blinked.

"A bet against my grandfather isn't a gamble, but more rather an investment!" she explained.

"Humph." Grandpa grumbled, handing Eliza the coins.

* * *

Later, Brooklyn started to cry. "What a happy day! My little boy is getting married!" he wailed.

"Ssh, Brooklyn! Someone might hear you!" Kai hissed.

"You know dragons get emotional! Seems like only last month we were saving China." he sniffed.

"It **was** last month." Kai reminded him.

"Doesn't time fly? This must be a magical day for you." Brooklyn smiled.

"It's not every day I get engaged." Kai nodded.

"No, I meant telling **me** you're engaged!" Brooklyn replied. Cri-Kee rolled his eyes. "Seeing as I'm the one who got you a hot girl to be hooked up with. Am I a guardian or am I a guardian?" he asked, grinning.

"You're more than that, Brooklyn. You're my best friend!" Kai smiled.

"That did it!" Brooklyn sniffed, starting to tear up.

"Are you crying again?" Kai asked.

"No, I got some cream in my eye, of course I'm crying! I'm so happy for me!" he exclaimed, hugging Kai. He climbed onto his head. "This wedding thing is a big status thing for me! When the ancestors look at that career ladder, all they'll see is my behind!" he added.

"I'm glad me getting married is helping you, Brooklyn." Kai chuckled.

"You know I'm thinking about you too! I'll plan your wedding! First, your theme: how about Rainbow of Memory?" Brooklyn suggested. Kai raised an eyebrow. "OK, too cheesy. How about Think Pink! It's easy and simple! Cri-Kee, to the fabric store!" he exclaimed. The two left.

Kai laughed as he watched them leave. Hilary appeared in the doorway. "Kai...seems your grandfather invited someone to celebrate the engagement..." she began.

"Really? Who?" Kai asked, looking a little nervous.

"China." she smiled. As they went outside, a large crowd was outside the house. Kai looked surprised.

"Congratulations!" the crowd cheered.

Grandpa was balancing some dishes. "Wonderful, isn't it? It took us by surprise, you know! Make way for the happy couple!" he exclaimed. The crowd bowed before them.

"Now **this** is a battlefield..." Hilary blinked in alarm.

"What's our strategy?" Kai teased.

"Divide and conquer." Hilary smirked.

* * *

At the spirit temple, Brooklyn grabbed the gong he used to ring. "OK, rise and shine people!" he yelled, ringing the gong. The spirits arose from the stones, groaning and sat down. Brooklyn stood on his pedestal. "I've got an announcement: Kai is getting married!" he announced. The spirits started to cheer and celebrate the news. "OK, OK, that's enough! The theme is pink, so pink flowers, pink ribbons." he added.

"How about a pink slip?" an old woman asked.

"No offence, but nobody wants to see **your** drawers!" Brooklyn grimaced.

"She means this." Kenny explained, handing Brooklyn a slip.

He read it over. "This looks like an official kind slip, like "you're fired"". Brooklyn blinked.

"Oh, it is – when a woman marries her husband, he takes her ancestors who take over the role of guardianship." Kenny smirked.

"No, that can't be! This thing must have a typo!" Brooklyn cried.

"No, you're fired!" Kenny replied.

"Out of the job!" an old man added.

"Out of the pedestal!" a woman continued.

"And out of our hair!" a second man finished.

"Nooo! This isn't supposed to end like this!" Brooklyn wailed, clinging to the pedestal.

"As soon as Fa Kai is married, you go back to your old job! Remember gong duty? This should remind you!" Kenny exclaimed, throwing Brooklyn into the gong. The gong rolled out of the shrine.

Brooklyn climbed off it. "Brooklyn's on his way out! Brooklyn's on his way out!" the spirits chanted, forming a conga line.

"What am I gonna do?" Brooklyn asked sadly.

* * *

At the same time, the family was having a party to celebrate Kai and Hilary's engagement. Kai was about to eat something when a woman dragged him over to her. "So, tell me; will it be a big wedding?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Kai nodded.

"Oh no, absolutely not." Hilary protested, talking to someone else. Eliza and Susumu exchanged looks.

"Children?" a woman asked Hilary.

"As many as possible!" Hilary replied.

"Maybe one or two!" Kai laughed as he picked up a boy.

"We'll have to think about it!"

"Right away!"

"Blue."

"Pink!"

"Mild."

"Spicy!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Oh dear, did you hear that?" Susumu muttered quietly.

"Not exactly a harmonious couple, are they?" Eliza agreed.

"What should we do?" Susumu asked.

"We should give our gift to them now." she replied.

Suddenly, the gates burst open and a soldier rode in. "General Hilary, Fa Kai, orders from His Majesty, the Emperor." she announced, handing them scrolls.

"Is something wrong?" Hilary asked.

"Report to the Imperial Palace." She replied.

"We'll leave at once." Hilary nodded.

* * *

In the stable, the two prepared their horses for the journey. "It must be important for the Emperor to want both of us." Hilary mused.

"He knows a winning team when he sees one." Kai smiled, feeding his horse Dranzer a carrot.

Brooklyn watched them in secret. "Since when are they are a winning team?!" he blinked. Cri-Kee chirped at him angrily. "I know, how could I be so selfish? Look at 'em, they've clearly got it going on." he sighed.

Eliza and Susumu entered the stable. "Eliza...Father!" Kai blinked.

"We were admiring the trees." Eliza smiled.

"It's lovely this summer." Kai nodded.

"The blossoms reach for the sunlight, but their roots reach for the water unseen." Eliza began, carefully putting a blossom on Kai's hair. "Sun and rain, different but by working together, they make harmony and life." she explained.

"I know, it's the lesson of Yin and Yang." Kai smiled.

"And so you don't forget it..." Eliza began as she reached into her robe. She took off a necklace that had belonged to her and Kai's deceased mother. Susumu took off a necklace that was similar to the one his daughter had just taken off.

"Eliza... those are Mom and Dad's necklaces!" Kai gasped.

"Not just ours, but our ancestors'." Susumu added.

"And now yours." Eliza announced, putting them around the necks of her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Thank you, ma'am." Hilary bowed as she received her necklace.

"They're beautiful..." Kai smiled, admiring his necklace.

"You'll be surprised by how heavy they are, but to share the burden, you must work together. Like the sun and rain." Eliza explained. Kai and Hilary gazed at each other lovingly, and Eliza and Susumu left the stable.

"Hey, Fa Eliza's got a point! Kai and Hilary **are** like the sun and rain!" Brooklyn realised. Cri-Kee chirped angrily. "Oh sure, he **looks** happy, but that's to disguise how miserable he is!" Brooklyn argued. The cricket yanked at his antennas in frustration. "That's why I gotta end this!" Brooklyn continued. Cri-Kee chirped again, jumping up and down. "This is **not** about my pedestal! This is about Kai making the biggest mistake of my- I mean -his life! Cri-Kee, I'm gonna split them up!" Brooklyn announced. Cri-Kee became annoyed and then fell over. "Ah, so you're on board with that?" Brooklyn smiled.


	3. A New Mission

Soon, Kai and Hilary were on their way to the Imperial Palace. "Kai, can ya smooth the ride? I'm getting horse-sick!" Brooklyn groaned, his face turning a little green.

"What're you doing here, Brooklyn?" Kai asked.

"Wherever you go, I go! Teamwork's not about ego, it's **we**-go!" Brooklyn beamed. Another face popped up. "Cri-Kee, what're **you** doing here?!" he exclaimed. Kai laughed. Cri-Kee chirped. "Protecting Kai from **me**? I'm his guardian!" he cried. The little cricket chirped again. "Yeah, yeah, you're his lucky guardian. You're lucky I don't bring out bug spray!" Brooklyn grumbled.

* * *

At the palace, Kai and Hilary met with Emperor Garland. "As we speak, Mongol forces move closer to our borders. The threat of attack grows each day. Our army is hopelessly outnumbered." Garland explained.

"Your Majesty, let me lead my army in a pre-emptive strike. My men are as strong as ten Mongols." Hilary suggested.

"No. I intend to defeat them **without** force, General. We will make a union so strong, the Mongols won't dare to attack." Garland announced, walking over to a nearby map. Kai and Hilary looked at it. "The kingdom of Qui Gong. We will be united by marriage." Garland began, pointing at an area on the map.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hilary replied, bowing.

"You will escort three princes to Qui Gong. There, they will marry the daughters of Lord Lee." he explained. Kai looked horrified. "My advisors tell me the path is clear. If the wedding does not take place in 3 days, the alliance will fall, the Mongols will attack. Remember, General; **3 days**." Garland continued, holding up three fingers.

"Not a moment more." Hilary promised. Kai looked uncomfortable.

Garland noticed Kai's expression. "I know that look, Fa Kai. Does something trouble you?" he asked.

"An arranged marriage, Your Majesty?" Kai asked.

"Do not worry, child. My sons know what they are doing." Garland smiled.

"Your sons?" Kai blinked.

"Rest assured, they are honoured to marry in the name of peace." Garland promised.

Kai felt embarrassed. "Your Majesty, I..." Kai began, bowing.

"Apology accepted. General, how many women will you expect to help you?" Garland asked.

Kai smiled at Hilary as they already knew the answer. "3." Hilary replied.

"Three companies?" Garland blinked.

"No, 3 **men**." Hilary corrected him.

"You surprise me, General. They are my children..." Garland sighed.

"This mission does not require force. We need to be one with the countryside." Hilary explained.

"As an Emperor, I trust you. As a father, I ask that you choose your men wisely." Garland pleaded.

"I know just the women. Strong..." Hilary began.

"Loyal." Kai added.

"And disciplined." Hilary finished.

"China's most honourable and brave soldiers." Kai smiled.

* * *

"And **stay out**!" Tala, the matchmaker yelled. Three women were thrown out of the building, a blunette, a blonde and a crimson haired girl. "I have found husbands for **thousands** of women, but the Golden Dragon of Unity himself couldn't make matches for the three of you! Come back when you get some **personality**!" he bellowed.

"Well, that's a fine way to treat China's finest-" the blunette, Mariam began. A pot was flung at her and hit her on the head. "...heroes..." she groaned.

"What's our problem?" the crimson haired girl, Lily asked as she dusted herself. "I only asked for a guy who'd worship the ground I walked on!" she shrugged.

"I just wanted someone who could cook for me..." the blonde, Sam replied, putting her finger to her cheek.

"I just wanted a guy who likes to laugh...and thinks I'm a goddess..." Mariam sighed dreamily.

"Perhaps we weren't specific enough?" Sam wondered.

"Ah, who needs him! The only people who know the perfect guys...is **us**!" Mariam encouraged. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Well I don't need him_

_To act all smug and snooty!_

_I got a plaque right here_

_That says I kicked Hun booty!_

_We got everything we wished we' had_

_When we came back from war!_

_Yeah! Everything but..._

_A guy worth fighting for!_

_Hey, suck in your gut!_

_There's a guy worth fighting for!_

* * *

"And I think he wants us to come over!" Mariam grinned, hurrying over to a tea shop stall.

* * *

_My guy will laugh at all my jokes_

_But tell it to me straight!_

_He'll rub my head when I get sick!_

_And let me pick off of his plate!_

_If she can find a guy who likes_

_Her chopstick nose trick!_

_Ooh, she'd really better_

_Propose quick!_

_Well I have to say, based on today_

_I'm cranky_

_I'll just spend my life with you two..._

_Pass the hanky_

_Well there's no one there to steal my chair_

_And twirl around the floor_

_Wish that I had_

_A guy worth fighting for!_

_I would be true!_

_To a guy worth fighting..._

_I'd make fondue!_

_For a guy worth fighting..._

_I'd even kiss __**you**__!_

_For a guy worth fighting..._

* * *

The girls were kicked out of the restaurant. "For..." they groaned and then looked up and saw someone they recognised. "Kai! General Hilary!" they exclaimed happily.

Hilary chuckled. "If you three aren't busy disturbing the peace, we need you to join us on a little mission." she announced.

"To save China?!" Mariam asked excitedly.

"Naturally." Kai grinned.

"I'll be leaving some broken hearts, but count me in!" Lily replied, quickly climbing to her feet.

"Sign me up!" Mariam added.

"When do we leave?" Sam asked.

"Tonight." Hilary replied.

* * *

Later that night, all was quiet as the five were getting ready to leave. Hilary beckoned the girls to come closer as they waited for the princes they were to escort. The princes soon arrived, a blonde, a blunette and a dark haired boy appeared. In front of their faces, they held their fans. Hilary opened the carriage door. As they went inside, the blunette lost his shoe. "Huh?" Lily blinked. She went to give him back his shoe when they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. She soon returned to Mariam and Sam, a dreamy smile on her face.

The princes were in the carriage. "We are about to depart, Your Highnesses." Hilary announced.

"Thank you, General Hilary." the blonde prince, named Max replied. He was the oldest of the three.

"Allow me to introduce you to my um..." she began, just as Kai approached.

"It is an honour to meet you, Fa Kai." the blunette, named Tyson nodded. He was the second oldest.

"I leave you in his capable hands." Hilary beamed, leaving the boys alone.

"You might need these. It's a little chilly." Kai smiled, handing them warm blankets.

"Thank you, Fa Kai." Max replied.

"You're welcome, Your Highness." Kai nodded and sat on the carriage. "So, you're getting married." he began, trying to make conversation.

"Oh yes..." Tyson nodded.

"To princesses of Qui Gong." Kai added.

"Yes." Max nodded.

"They must be very beautiful." Kai smiled.

"We've never met them." the dark haired prince, named Ray replied. He was the youngest prince.

"Really? You don't know what they look like, at all?" Kai blinked.

"Don't worry, Fa Kai. It's an honour to serve the Emperor." Max replied.

"And the Middle Kingdom." Tyson added.

"It's exciting. We're very happy, really." Ray nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm not sure that I could..." Kai began. Suddenly, he heard Hilary calling for them to leave. "Time to get going!" he announced, closing the carriage doors. The three princes lowered their fans and sighed sadly.

"Let's move out!" Hilary ordered and they started to leave. Garland watched the carriage leaving, hoping that the mission would be successful.

"If we can get to the Hong Shu pass by tomorrow..." Kai began

"We'll have just enough time to reach Qui Gong." Hilary replied.

"Yeah, enough time for me to stop Kai making the biggest mistake of my – I mean – his life!" Brooklyn grinned to himself.


	4. My Duty Is To My Heart

The sun rose the next morning. Hilary looked at Kai and saw a solemn expression on his face. "What's with the face?" she asked.

"There's no face...This is my face, that's all." Kai replied.

"You know I know you better than that, Kai, what's wrong?" Hilary asked.

Kai sighed. "I know we have a duty to the mission..." he began.

"But?" she began.

"But I also have a duty to my heart." Kai replied.

"Oh Kai, your only duty is to the Emperor." Hilary sighed.

"But Hilary, an **arranged** marriage?" Kai asked.

"I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as us." Hilary replied. Kai sighed again, a sad expression on his face. "In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love. But the world isn't perfect." she continued. "I'm just glad **my** world is." she smiled, taking his hand. Kai smiled back, feeling a little better.

"'My world?'...Selfish, much? You don't see me bragging about my world, even though it is!" Brooklyn scoffed to Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee chirped. "The sooner I break them up, the sooner things will be better for Kai." he muttered to himself.

On the carriage, Lily was still smiling dreamily, thinking of the prince. "And then she says: 'You just broke my best set of china!'" Mariam exclaimed. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Lily sighed dreamily.

"With disgust?" Mariam replied. She started to laugh and Sam giggled as she rode alongside them.

"NO!" Lily exclaimed, punching Mariam. "The moment our eyes met, we had a cosmic connection..." she explained.

"Aww, just like me when I see cake..." Sam smiled as Mariam chuckled.

"It's **love**, I tell ya! Love..." Lily protested, smiling to herself.

"Love schmove, it doesn't matter! We're on a mission, no associating with the princes!" Mariam reminded her.

"Engaged to be married princes." Sam added.

"Oh yeah..." Lily sighed and slumped over, looking crestfallen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the princes were in the carriage. "China is so big! Isn't it beautiful, Tyson?" Ray exclaimed as he looked out of the window. He turned and saw Tyson looking out of the front window. "Tyson!" he called, batting him with his fan.

"Huh? Oh, yes...beautiful..." Tyson replied, closing the window. "Did you see the way she looked at me?" he asked, smiling dreamily.

"The gorilla with the black eye?" Max asked.

"Gorilla? No...More like a big, cuddly panda bear..." Tyson sighed, hugging a pillow.

"But you didn't even speak to her!" Ray protested.

"A true romantic can tell, she may be...coarse on the outside, but inside..." Tyson began.

"She's gross?" Max suggested.

"I meant under that." Tyson replied.

"She smells?" Ray suggested.

Tyson threw a pillow at him. "I can see past my nose!" he snapped and dived towards them. "Deep down, **deep, deep** down...there's something." he explained, grabbing the pillow.

Ray then realised what his brother meant. "Max, I think he's in love!" he exclaimed, hugging Tyson.

"Oh no, there will be **none** of that! You're getting married in three days. You can't betray your oath." Max protested.

Tyson frowned and put the pillow down. "You're right..." he sighed. Max took out his fan as Ray put a comforting hand on Tyson's shoulder and they took their fans.

"Whoa!" Hilary called suddenly. The carriage halted.

Kai went to the carriage. "We're stopping to water the horses, Your Highnesses. Do you want to stretch your legs?" he announced.

"Are the, er...guard ladies out there?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, you're perfectly safe." Kai nodded.

Tyson handed Max his fan. "I think a stroll would be nice." he grinned. Max had a thunderous look on his face which made Ray laugh. He went outside and saw Lily, who was setting up a table of food and drink. He smiled and walked over. Lily was humming and dropped a cup, and she bent down to pick it up. "Thank you for helping me with my slipper." Tyson smiled.

Lily went to get up but hit herself on the table. "Ow!" she cried.

"May I know your name?" Tyson asked.

"Lily! Lily!" she cried, catching the plates. "Bao?" she asked, offering Tyson some food.

"No, no, you must eat." Tyson replied, putting the table back in its right position. "It must be exhausting guarding us day and night." he smiled.

"No, well, yes! But, strong and marching!" Lily protested.

"Yes, all that training must make it second nature." Tyson agreed.

"But you, a prince and a royal, I could never..." she began, looking bashful.

"Yes, but it is our duty and our honour..." Tyson sighed, sitting down on a cushion. "Oh, I've said too much...You're very easy to talk to, Lily." he smiled, turning to her.

"Well, permit me to echo your praise, Your Highness. I find your presence and your conversation sparkling." Lily replied, bowing

"Why thank you." he beamed.

Ray was picking some fruit from a tree and was putting them in his pocket. He struggled to reach one. "Whoa!" he cried, feeling someone make a step with their hands to give him a boost. He looked down and saw Sam, who was smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back and climbed off her hands.

Max was watching the scene and put down his fan looking angry. Suddenly Mariam appeared. "Well, hello there Your Highness. I am Mariam!" she grinned.

"I am Prince Max." Max replied, looking un-amused.

"Well, if you need me, I'll help at the MAX!" she laughed. Max hid his face behind his fan. "Come on, Your Highness, you don't wanna let your guard down! Get it?" she grinned, laughing. "You know, I've got some blue blood myself, some call me a **royal pain**!" she exclaimed, laughing again. Max groaned in exasperation and stormed off. "You've been a great crowd!" Mariam called, and then flopped over and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Later, the princes were returning to the carriage. "Max, take a look at this fruit. Sam got it for me! She's so sweet." Ray beamed, holding the fruit he'd picked.

"Just get in the carriage." Max replied, a faint smile on his face. Ray giggled and climbed in.

Tyson was walking over to the carriage but spotted Kai and went over to him. Kai was packing some boxes. "Fa Kai..." he began.

Kai looked up. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all..." Tyson replied, fiddling with his robe.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

"I just wanted to compliment you." Tyson replied, kneeling down to him. "You were so brave to take your sister's place in the army." he beamed.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Kai smiled, picking up a box.

"Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules..." Tyson began, juggling two boxes. "How did you decide between duty and heart?" he asked. He accidentally dropped a box.

Kai picked up the dropped box. "Well, it wasn't easy. But, by going by my feelings, I found that I did the right thing. I guess I learnt that my duty is to my heart." he explained.

"'My duty is to my heart?' Yes, that makes sense! That's marvellous!" Tyson gasped. He handed Kai the boxes. "Thank you, Kai, thank you!" he exclaimed, running off to the carriage.

"You're welcome, I guess." Kai blinked, a little confused by what had just happened.

Under the carriage, Brooklyn grinned. "It's time to put Operation Hilary into action! Little Miss Tough Cookie's gonna look so bad, Kai will start running for the hills!" he grinned to himself.

* * *

Kai and Hilary were fishing in the nearby pond. Kai cast his line. "Watch this." Hilary grinned. The hook to her line was behind her and Brooklyn quickly hooked it to her sash. Hilary tried to cast her line and ended up landing in the water. Her robe started to wiggle.

Kai reached into it and found a fish. "Good catch, Hilary!" he beamed.

Brooklyn was frustrated this had been a failure, but then had another idea. Hilary was soon saddling up her horse and was preparing to mount it, when Brooklyn loosened it, unseen to her. As soon as she climbed on, she slipped under the horse. Kai then loosened his saddle and slipped under as well, giving his fiancée a kiss on the cheek. Brooklyn jumped up in down in a tantrum until Dranzer suddenly grunted at him, making back away in terror.

Next, Brooklyn put some worms down Hilary's robe when she and Kai were having some drinks. She quickly sprang to her feet and scratched around her robe. "Hilary?" Kai blinked, running after her. She bumped into a dead tree and Kai fell on top of her. They both burst out laughing. Brooklyn banged his head in frustration, unaware it was Dranzer he was banging against. The horse neighed at him angrily.

The next attempts became very strange. Hilary was soon chased by bees, a bear and even small animals. Later, she was trying to light a fire as Kai was mixing some ingredients in a bowl when he heard a loud bang. He turned and saw Hilary staggering, blackened all over. Suddenly, the chicken she'd been trying to cook landed in her hands. Kai grabbed one of the legs and took a bite. "Tasty!" he grinned. Brooklyn growled as he watched the latest failure. Dranzer finally snapped and trampled on him. Brooklyn twitched in pain.


	5. The First Arguements

Later, Brooklyn limped back under the carriage, feeling sorry that Operation Hilary had failed miserably. He was wrapped head to toe in bandages and was using a crutch. "I tried and tried. I put every bit of me into it, and look what I got to show for it?" he sighed. Cri-Kee laughed at him. "A cricket laughing at me! I can't do it!" he wailed, banging his head against the carriage wheel. Cri-Kee started to worry. "Ancestors, I throw myself at you!" Brooklyn cried, waving his arms around, the crutch he was using suddenly launching itself. "My pedestal is nothing but a memory!" he sniffed. Suddenly, the carriage took off, trapping Brooklyn with his bandage. As it sped off, it collided into the girls.

"Hold on, boys! We'll save ya!" Lily yelled, trying to stop the carriage.

Hilary and Kai were on their horses and saw what was going on. "It's heading for the cliff! Come on!" she exclaimed. She and Kai rode on either side of the carriage. "Time to go, gentlemen!" she called to the princes.

"Max, over here!" Mariam called to Max.

Max threw Tyson out, and he clung to Kai. "You're next, Ray!" Max called to Ray. He helped Ray out to get on Hilary's horse.

"Hang onto me Prince!" Hilary called to Ray.

Max tried to get out, but his foot was suddenly stuck in the wood. "Max is stuck!" Mariam exclaimed.

"Kai, the rope!" Hilary yelled, throwing Kai a rope. Kai grabbed it and quickly tied it to Dranzer's saddle. The rope tightened, but it was too late and everyone screamed in terror as the carriage plunged over the cliff. They all dived into the water and the carriage was destroyed by the rocks below.

Hilary surfaced to the top and coughed. "Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"I'll save ya!" Lily cried as she swam towards Tyson.

"I saved the food!" Ray called as he grabbed the fruit he'd picked earlier.

"And I got you." Sam smiled as she took his arm and led him to shore.

Kai surfaced from the water and spluttered. "Kai!" Hilary exclaimed, swimming over to him. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know! I wasn't even near the carriage!" he replied.

"Lily, Mariam, save the supplies!" Hilary commanded.

"OK, keep paddling, look how great you're doing!" Tyson smiled as he held Lily by the waist.

"Thank you." she croaked.

Cri-Kee chirped harshly at Brooklyn. "My fault?!" Brooklyn exclaimed, slapping Cri-Kee away with his tail. The cricket got stuck in a tree. "This wasn't part of the plan! It's all ruined..." he sighed, flopping over. He then had a realisation. "Or not! Hilary's steaming like a fresh pork bun. I bet she and Kai are just two angry words away from a feud! Cri-Kee, everything's brightening up after all!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Later that evening, Brooklyn spotted Kai hanging a sheet by the fire that was burning nearby. "I've seen happier princes." Kai sighed.

"That's the least of our problems..." Hilary began, accidentally slightly tearing the map she had in her hands. "Damn...There is a mountain pass we need to go through. It's the only way, but it takes us through bandit country." she explained.

"Why not follow the river? It's bound to go near a town. Where there's a town, there's a road." Kai suggested.

"Because the river's not on the map, and there's no town." Hilary replied.

"Then we can just forget the map and wing it." Kai shrugged.

"We can't 'wing it'! What if we get lost?!" she exclaimed.

"Then we stop and asked for directions." he replied.

"But we have a map!" Hilary protested.

"What is it with women and asking for directions?" Kai asked, slightly amused with Hilary's protests.

"What is it with men and maps?!" Hilary snapped.

"Are you saying men can't read maps?" Kai demanded. The couple started to bicker, not noticing Lily coming over. Brooklyn laughed with joy at the argument between Kai and Hilary.

"General Hilary..." Lily began. Kai and Hilary both looked at her. "Am I interrupting something?" Lily asked.

"No, what is it?" Hilary replied.

"Scout report! I found a village and a path through the forest!" Lily announced.

Kai and Hilary looked at each other. "A forest path?" they blinked.

"Show us." Hilary commanded.

Lily led the two to where she'd found the path. "There's bound to be a road that leads to Qui Gong!" Kai smiled.

"Thank you, Lily." Hilary nodded, bowing to her.

"Thank you, ma'am." she replied, bowing and then walked away.

Kai and Hilary looked at each other and then looked away. Kai then sighed. "Hilary, I'm sorry. You're in charge of the mission..." Kai apologised.

"No, I'm sorry, a good leader is open to ideas...Forgive me?" Hilary protested.

Kai smiled and took her hands. "There's nothing to forgive." he replied. They hugged. Looking down, they noticed their necklaces had gotten tangled up and laughed. Kai carefully untangled them. "Um, I'd better go. I'm in charge of the first watch, General." he smiled.

"But..." Hilary began as she watched him go.

Cri-Kee cheered and stuck his tongue out at Brooklyn. "Are you tripping? Look at him go. He can't wait to be away from her!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Cri-Kee shook his head. "That's not a smile; it's a mask of pain!" Brooklyn explained.

* * *

At the campsite, Tyson was watching in awe as Lily cut some wood. She spat on her hands and ripped a chunk of wood apart. Mariam walked over to Max. "Excuse me, Your Highness...I found your fan...It just needed drying out." she began, handing him his fan.

"Oh...Thank you, Mariam." Max replied.

"Normally I'd make a joke about being your biggest fan, but...I'll go away again." she sighed, walking away. She accidentally walked into the fire. "Oops." she blushed. Max giggled a little with Tyson. "I'll replace that..." she smiled nervously. "Of course he doesn't like you!" she muttered to herself, walking off.

"She likes you." Tyson grinned.

"It seems like it." Max nodded, smiling a little.

"And you like her." he added, grinning.

"I...appreciate...that she's a good soldier." Max hesitated, fanning himself.

Tyson was furious. "How can you do that? How can you look at someone, realise you have a connection and then..." he began.

"**I** know where my duties lie. Do **you**, Tyson?" Max replied calmly.

Tyson got up and walked over to the tent. He turned to where the others were sat and then threw his fan behind him. In the tent, he wrote a letter to Garland. "And so my father, I cannot do this...For I have realised my duty...is to my heart..." he wrote.

"What're you doing?" Max asked suddenly. He and Ray were behind him.

Ray looked at the letter and gasped in horror. "He's running away!" he exclaimed.

"What're you thinking, Tyson?" Max demanded.

"I can't complete this mission...I know that now..." Tyson explained.

"Why? Because Lily has given you her heart?" Max asked.

"No...It's not about her heart...It's about **mine**..." Tyson protested.

"Tyson, we've discussed this already. A prince must make every sacrifice for his country, because it's our duty." Max sighed, kneeling next to Tyson and put his fan on the table. Tyson burst into tears.

* * *

_The life of a prince_

_From his birth is well defined_

_He must humbly serve his country_

_Play the part he's been assigned_

_He guards the hopes of his people_

_Weak and mighty, rich and poor_

_Who could ever ask_

_For more?_

_(Who could ever ask for...)_

_Who could ever ask_

_For more?_

_I wanna be like other guys!_

_Climb up a tree_

_Like other guys can!_

_Just to be free like other guys_

_Get to be!_

"Tyson! Ray!" Max exclaimed, trying to get the younger princes to calm down.

_To slouch when I sit!_

_To eat a whole cake!_

_Feel the sun on my feet!_

_Get dirty!_

_Act silly!_

_Be anything I want to be!_

_Dance around!_

_In my underwear!_

_To run really fast!_

_Get rid of this fan!_

_To eat a whole cake!_

_Get crazy!_

_With frosting!_

_No escorts!_

_No manners!_

_No nursemaids!_

_No worries!_

_No hands folded perfect_

_Like holding a lily!_

* * *

"No pinchy shoes?!" Max realised, lighting up with a grin. Ray opened one eye and started to laugh. Tyson laughed as well.

* * *

_I wanna be like other guys!_

_Scrape up my knee_

_Like other guys can!_

_Just to be free like other guys_

_Get to be!_

_To speak for myself!_

_To sing way off key!_

_Marry someone I've met_

_Who loves me for me!_

_No escorts!_

_No manners!_

_No nursemaids!_

_No worries!_

_No hands folded perfect_

_Like holding a lily!_

_No pinchy shoes!_

_I wanna be like other guys!_

_Climb up a tree_

_Like other guys can!_

_Just to be free like other guys_

_Get to be!_

* * *

The boys started to laugh hysterically. Outside their tent, Sam snuck off, having been listening in on what they were doing. Brooklyn snuck into Hilary's tent as she slept. "He defied you...He insulted you...he laughed at your map!" he whispered to her.

"Map..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"And he's laughing in your face, imagine what he's saying behind your face!" he added.

"Back..." Hilary grumbled.

"He's a loose cannon...he's out of control" Brooklyn grinned. Hilary made some mumbling in her sleep. "Who's in charge here? You? Or Kai? Kai...Kaaai..." he asked, sneaking out.

"KAI!" Hilary exclaimed, sitting up in bed. She then flopped back into bed.

Brooklyn started making puppets of Kai and the three princes. He then started to imitate Kai's voice to make the plan flawless. Quickly, he moved the puppets outside Hilary's tent. "General Hilary..." he began, making his voice sound like Kai's.

"Huh?" Hilary mumbled sleepily.

"General HOTHEAD, that's what they should call her!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"What?" she blinked.

"Everything **has** to be a strategy! The lady doesn't even brush her teeth; she even needs a backup plan for that! I blame myself. I fell for the curves. I just didn't think there'd be nothing on top of 'em!" Brooklyn sighed, nearly knocking off the puppet Kai's head. "Apart from the garlic breath...Man, that girl could peel paint!" he added, accidentally talking in his own voice and quickly covered his mouth. Hilary gasped and covered her own mouth. She then charged out of the tent muttering to herself and went to find Kai at the night watch post. Brooklyn chuckled evilly.

"KAI!" Hilary yelled angrily.

Kai turned and saw her walking towards him. "Oh, hello General. Out on our midnight rounds?" he smiled, unaware of what had happened moments earlier.

"General Hothead! Brushing my teeth!" she exclaimed.

"Is...something wrong?" Kai blinked with a confused expression.

"I heard you, Kai! Every word!" Hilary replied, covering her mouth.

"Every word of what?" Kai asked.

"Don't play koi! I saw you outside my tent!" Hilary exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth.

"What?! I haven't left my post!" Kai protested.

"And I suppose you weren't gossiping with the princes!" she added.

"Hilary, did that dip in the water make you waterlogged? And why're you talking with your hand over your mouth?" Kai asked.

"I wouldn't want to 'peel your paint'!" she snapped, storming off. Kai's mouth hung in horror.

Lily walked over. "Changing of the guard!" she announced.

"And next time, don't leave your post!" Hilary yelled.

"HMPH!" Kai snorted, crossing his arms.

"What's with her?" Lily asked. Kai growled angrily and stormed off. "What's with him?" she blinked. She then realised she was alone. "Who am I talking to?" she asked.


	6. In And Out Of Love

Kai stormed into his tent. "How could she not believe me?!" he exclaimed furiously.

Brooklyn slightly sweated as Cri-Kee hopped up and down, pointing at him. "I dunno." he shrugged, flicking Cri-Kee out of the tent. "But if there's no trust, there can't be a relationship." he added, roasting a nut.

"Maybe she was just confused?" Kai suggested as he hung up his sash.

"Please! First, the fuss about the arranged marriage, then you fought about which way to go; now you're feuding over nothing! Seems pretty clear to me." Brooklyn scoffed.

"You're right. Brooklyn, I don't know what to do." Kai sighed.

"I do. Easy, drop that girl like a hot coal! Kick her to the kerb, burn her letters and cheer saying happy days are ahead!" Brooklyn beamed.

"You've got a point. If this is the real Li Hilary, I don't like what I'm seeing." Kai realised.

* * *

Elsewhere, the guards were patrolling near the princes' tent. "I hope the tea's still warm." Max called as he, Tyson and Ray walked out of the tent. They sat down to have some tea. The guards gathered round and started to plan, giving each other a high-five.

"Now, after you..." Mariam began.

"No, after you!" Sam replied.

"No, after you!" Lily protested. The girls started to have a fight until Lily was thrown backwards. "Why you little...!" she snarled, gritting her teeth. She clenched her fist.

"Lily? Is everything ok?" Tyson asked suddenly.

"No!" she squeaked, glaring at the other girls. "I mean, yes! You see, Sam here has always had a dream!" she exclaimed.

"A dream?" Ray blinked.

"I have?" Sam asked.

"A dream!" Lily nodded.

"But I don't..." Sam began. Lily elbowed her in the stomach. "Oof! Oh, that dream!" she exclaimed.

"A dream of seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight!" Lily beamed.

"How can we help?" Ray asked excitedly.

"Well...if Your Highnesses would consent to come with us to the village, we can still guard you and Sam can fulfil her dream!" Lily replied.

"My one chance to be like other girls." Sam smiled.

"Oh, can we?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Pleeease?" Ray pleaded.

Max watched them jump around, begging to go. A small smile appeared on his face. "Sounds like fun." he sighed. They cheered loudly.

"Ssh!" Lily hissed, putting a finger to her lips.

"We're off!" Mariam whispered quietly. The girls started to lead the princes to the village.

* * *

In his tent, Kai was having a rant about Hilary's recent behaviour. "I never knew we were so different!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Brooklyn blinked, spotting the guards and the princes sneaking off.

"It's like I don't even know her!" Kai added.

"Whaddya know about that?" Brooklyn grinned to himself.

"And I get that she's 'by the book', but does the woman ever bend the rules?!" Kai asked, using air quotes.

"Speaking of bending rules..." Brooklyn began.

"Relationships are easy, when everything's nice and smooth!" Kai yelled.

"Kai...nice and smooth are all out!" Brooklyn called.

"What?" he blinked.

"Did you know almonds, rice and milk make a healthy breakfast?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brooklyn!" Kai exclaimed.

"I'm just saying the princes went AWOL!" he shrugged.

"Where're the guards?!" Kai cried, getting tangled up in his sash.

"Showing them around." Brooklyn shrugged.

"Wait, together?" Kai blinked. Brooklyn nodded. "As in; **together **together?" he asked.

"Don't you understand Chinese?" Brooklyn blinked. Kai grabbed his sword and sash. "What about Miss Hilary?" Brooklyn asked.

"I can handle this myself! Hilary's on a short fuse as it is. Just make sure **nothing** wakes her." he replied, riding off on Dranzer. Brooklyn grinned evilly, a plan starting to form in his head.

Inside Hilary's tent, he used different instruments to try to wake her up. She stayed asleep, which made Brooklyn ticked off. He then moved close to Hilary's ear. Cri-Kee tried to stop the cymbals from crashing together, but Brooklyn managed to bang them against each other. "Wah!" Hilary cried, waking up. She ran out of the tent. "Where are the guards?" she blinked, looking around the empty campsite. "The princes!" she gasped, running into their tent and found it to be empty. On the table, she found a note. "'My duty is to my heart?'" she read. She then went to check on Kai's tent and found it empty as well. "Kai..." she grunted. She then dressed herself quickly and rode off following some footprints.

Brooklyn grinned. "Get your ticket, Cri-Kee! The show's about to begin!" he called to Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee tugged on his moustache. "OW!" he yelped.

* * *

At the village, a festival was taking place. "Wow...look at all that food!" Ray exclaimed.

"We just got in some excellent ginger." a woman smiled.

"Oh ginger! That goes so well with dumplings!" Sam beamed.

"Did you say dumplings?" Ray asked, holding some dumplings.

"How about some ginseng?" the woman suggested.

"That goes really well with soy beans." Sam smiled, looking to Ray.

"One order of soy beans!" Ray beamed, holding some.

Sam ate one. "Mmmmm..." she sighed, snuggling up to Ray.

* * *

At the same time, a crowd watched a fight. "Oh my, look at that!" Tyson gasped, looking towards the fight with Lily.

"Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Shi-Rung Kai?!" a referee demanded.

"Step aside!" Lily called, barging through the crowd.

"Lily, no..." Tyson began. The man jumped on top of her. The crowd watched as Tyson winced. All of a sudden, Lily lifted the man above her, amazing the crowd.

"Now, where does he go?" she grinned, flinging the man over her. The crowd started to cheer for her.

"Yeah! You're my hero!" Tyson exclaimed.

They soon went to choose a prize. "What do you want, ma'am?" the stall owner asked.

Lily spotted a panda toy. "Gimme that one!" she replied, pointing at the panda. "The stall owner handed it to her and she gave it to Tyson.

"Thank you." Tyson smiled, and they walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mariam was cracking more jokes. "So what does Attila say when he goes home? Hun, I'm home!" she joked, laughing. Max hid behind his fan. Mariam looked sad. "I give up. I'm just not as funny as I think..." she sighed, leaning on a firework stall. Some fireflies lit some fireworks. Suddenly, the fireworks were let off, making Mariam yelp in fright. She collapsed onto the stall. Max suddenly burst into hysterical laughter and started snorting. "Huh? What a cute laugh!" Mariam exclaimed.

"N-No, I hate my laugh!" Max protested, laughing a little as he covered his mouth.

"It's adorable! I thought you didn't have a sense of humour?" she replied.

"No sense of humour?" Max grinned, walking over to the stall. He then took two sticks and did his version of Mariam's chopstick nose trick. Mariam started to laugh, which Max laugh even more. The two walked off, laughing together.

* * *

Later, the three couples were gazing at the moon's reflection in the water over a bridge. "It's so beautiful..." Tyson whispered.

"Yeah..." Lily nodded.

"It's the same one we see at the palace." Max added.

"But this one's entirely different." Ray replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Max sighed blissfully.

"**I've** never seen anything like it." a familiar voice called. They turned in shock and saw Kai standing at the bottom of the bridge. "I'm listening..." he began.

"We, that is..." Sam began.

"Er...all of us." Mariam stammered. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh boy..." Lily cringed.

"Fa Kai, it's love! Me and Lily, Sammy and Ray..." Tyson began.

"And myself and Mari-Bear – I mean Mariam." Max added. Kai looked bewildered for a moment and suddenly shrieked with joy. He ran over to the princes and they all jumped with excitement.

"GROUP HUG!" Sam exclaimed, hugging everyone.

"I'm so happy for all you!" Kai gasped, struggling to breathe. The boys all laughed, but then they all heard a horse neighing. They turned and saw Hilary riding over from the horizon. Their faces wore horrified expressions.

"General Hilary!" Sam gasped.

"It's the General..." Mariam whispered, getting up and walking over.

"Oh boy..." Lily sighed, handing the panda toy to Tyson.

"'Scuse me, sorry" Sam apologised, moving past the boys.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Kai promised the princes.

Hilary stormed over to the guards. "So sorry to break up your little party!" she growled angrily.

Brooklyn watched from a tree with some popcorn. "This is gonna be good!" he grinned.

"Hilary, before you jump to conclusions, let me explain this!" Kai began.

"OK then, at the same time you can explain this!" she replied, taking out the letter she'd found. The others gasped.

"That's mine..." Tyson confessed.

"All yours? 'My dear father, I cannot complete this mission as I realise my duty is to my heart.' Now who does that sound like?" she asked, reading the letter. Kai felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Tyson never meant to send that letter!" Ray protested.

"Your Highnesses, you swore a vow to marry! If your father saw you now, breaking that vow, what would he say?" Hilary demanded. The princes fell silent. "You three! Escort the princes back to their tent, you are **not** to enter and you are **not** to talk to them, not a word! Understood?" she ordered the guards.

"Yes ma'am!" they replied, bowing before and walked to the princes. They all sighed sadly and started to walk back to base.

Kai watched them leave and turned to Hilary. "Hilary, the problem isn't as bad as it looks!" he began.

"The problem is **you**!" Hilary exclaimed.

Kai looked hurt. "What?" he blinked.

"You put your feelings above everything! Duty, obligation, tradition! These things mean nothing to you!" Hilary explained.

"It means **everything** to me! My heart tells me my duty and I follow it!" Kai protested angrily.

"Gah!" Hilary yelled, turning away.

"Hilary, you're an excellent warrior." Kai began, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're brave, loyal, but you never listen to your heart. Sometimes, I wonder if you even **have** a heart." he sighed sadly.

Hilary looked shocked, but then her expression turned to a solemn one. "This assignment has made it perfectly clear...we are very different people." she announced.

Kai looked horrified, but his expression turned into hurt. "Maybe **too** different..." he replied.

"Fine..." Hilary replied, climbing onto her horse. "We have a mission to complete." she added, galloping off.

"Fine." Kai whispered. He looked up at the sky and saw a large black cloud covering the moon. He looked down, realising that his relationship with Hilary would never be the same again.


	7. Not So Different After All

The next day, there was a quiet mood amongst the group. Brooklyn woke up and stretched. "I think this is gonna be a good day!" he grinned. Kai and Hilary rode alongside each other and then stopped. They looked at each other and then rode either side of the rock. "Miss Tough Cookie isn't talking to you, and you're not talking to her!" Brooklyn smiled. Kai looked at him sadly. "Well, you can always talk to me." he suggested. Kai then turned away. "I'll just wait until he realises what I've done for him." Brooklyn decided. Cri-Kee chirped at him angrily. "For that, I'm not talking to **you**!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Kai rode alongside the princes. "We're so sorry for what we did, Fa Kai." Max apologised.

"You inspired us to follow our hearts, and we repay you by ruining your relationship..." Tyson sighed.

"No...You just opened my eyes to how broken it was. I'm indebted to you, Tyson." Kai replied. Tyson put his hand on Kai's and smiled. The oxen that the princes were riding on started to move forward.

"Keep a sharp eye...This is bandit country." Hilary called to the guards as she rode at the front. Kai rode at the back of the group.

Mariam looked over and spotted the princes. "Boy, Lily, I sure wish we could talk to the princes!" she called, grinning.

"Wha-? You know we can't!" Lily exclaimed. Mariam motioned towards the princes. "Oh...Yes, Mariam, I also wish we could talk to them, but orders are orders!" she nodded, playing along. Max and Ray spotted them.

"But do you know what I would say if I could talk to them?" Mariam asked.

"No, Mariam. What would you say?" Lily replied.

"I'd say Max was the most handsome, funniest and most extraordinary guy I have ever met." Mariam announced. Max smiled, touched at her comment.

"I would say to Prince Ray...He is like the ginger on the rice of my love." Sam smiled. Ray giggled.

"And I would tell Tyson; that he's one heck of a guy." Lily grinned, winking at him. Tyson laughed. Hilary looked towards the three couples, noticing how happy they were. She reached into her robe and took out her half of the pendant Eliza had given her.

* * *

At the same time, Kai looked at his half of the pendant. Brooklyn reached into the bag and took out some noodles. "How about a little pick me up?" he suggested, offering the noodles.

"My sister said that differences can make you strong. I guess she didn't realise that Hilary and I were too different." Kai sighed.

Brooklyn chuckled nervously. "W-Well, you've always got me! The old team, remember?" he grinned.

"Brooklyn, you're always looking out for me." Kai smiled.

"J-Just doing my job!" Brooklyn replied, sweating.

"No, seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best friend I've ever had." Kai added, stroking him on the head.

Brooklyn started to twitch, feeling an overwhelming guilt. He let out a yell. "I can't take it! The thing wrong with you and Hilary is me! I was the one getting between you two!" he wailed.

"What're you talking about? It's not like you made the carriage fall into the river." Kai blinked.

"Now that was an accident! After attempts that were before..." he began.

"And it wasn't you outside Hilary's tent?" Kai slowly realised.

"Y-You know how I get!" Brooklyn gulped.

"And you woke her up after I left?" Kai asked.

"It weren't easy, that girl can sleep like a rock!" Brooklyn replied.

"Brooklyn, what did you do?" Kai demanded.

"Well, I was playing with pots and pans..." Brooklyn began.

"No, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kai repeated.

"You were getting married! Things were gonna change! I was gonna lose you, and my pedestal!" Brooklyn screamed.

"You mean you came between me and Hilary so you could keep your **job**?!" Kai exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Brooklyn grovelled.

Kai was furious. "What you did was unforgiveable!" he replied, turning away.

"But you and Hilary are so different!" Brooklyn protested.

Kai then paused for a moment. "Wait...maybe we're not so different after all! Those problems weren't **us**, they were **you**!" he realised. Brooklyn slumped over crestfallen. "I've got to talk to Hilary, tell her I love her!" he exclaimed, smiling happily as he started to ride after them.

"Kai, I'll make it up to you!" Brooklyn called, hanging on for dear life.

"You've done enough!" Kai replied, shoving him into his bag. "Hilary! Hilary!" he called. Hilary turned and an arrow suddenly hit the wall near her. "It's an ambush!" Kai cried. Bandits started to appear, climbing over with ropes.

"Protect the princes!" Hilary commanded to the girls. They started to run off. Hilary prepared to fight.

"You two, get the gold! You two, come with me!" the leader of the bandits commanded his men.

Kai stood beside Hilary. "I've got your back, Hilary!" he promised. They started to fight while the princes fled with the girls, until Tyson suddenly tripped over. As Hilary and Kai fought, he let out a terrified scream.

"The princes!" Hilary exclaimed.

Tyson was in the grip of two bandits. "How dare you touch me!" he raged, struggling to get away.

One of the bandits was trying to take a bracelet on Tyson's wrist. "It won't come off!" he yelled, tugging on the bracelet.

"Then take the whole thing!" another bandit replied.

"Leave him alone!" Lily yelled, as Sam and Mariam jumped on the bandits from above. Max and Ray started throwing rocks at the bandits. During the fight, the bandits grabbed Tyson. "Tyson!" Lily screamed.

"Lily!" he yelled as the bandits ran off with him. Lily tried to go after them but Hilary stopped her in her tracks.

"Hold them off! Come on, Kai!" she commanded. Kai nodded and followed her.

"Help me!" Tyson cried. Hilary charged at the bandit who was carrying him so he'd drop him.

"Run!" Kai exclaimed, grabbing Tyson by the arms.

Tyson ran to join Lily and the others. "Tyson!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him with relief.

Hilary was knocked back as the bandits escaped. Kai ran to her side. "Come on!" a bandit yelled, cutting a rope on the bridge. The others watched in horror as Kai and Hilary started wobbling on the bridge. The bandit cut the second rope. The two screamed as they fell. Kai grabbed Hilary's hand and some of the rope. "Let's get out of here!" the bandit yelled running off.

Kai watched in fright as the rope snapped once. He held onto the rope as tight as he could. "Hilary, hang on!" he called.

"It won't hold us both!" Hilary exclaimed.

"It will! It will, Hilary!" Kai protested, tears filling his eyes. The rope was starting to snap under the weight of two people.

"Kai..." Hilary began. Kai looked at her. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, her grip loosening.

"No, please...Hilary!" Kai pleaded. But all he could do was watch as Hilary let go and fell into the mist below. "HILARY!" he screamed. Tears started to fall down his face.

* * *

Later, it started to rain heavily. It was if the heavens themselves were feeling the same pain that everyone was feeling. Taking shelter, the guards and the princes held each other, grieving for Hilary's sacrifice. Brooklyn and Cri-Kee popped their heads out of the bag they were hiding in and watched Kai, who was standing at the fallen bridge.

As thunder and lightning shot through the sky, Kai was holding Hilary's sword. Tears fell down his face as he gazed at the blade, the pain and heartbreak visible in his reflection. For a moment, Hilary's reflection appeared in place of his. Kai squeezed his eyes shut. "Hilary!" he yelled, stabbing her sword in the ground. He sank to his knees and started to cry tears of grief, clinging to the hilt of Hilary's sword.

Soon, the rain stopped, but Kai was still on his knees by Hilary's sword. The guards and the princes walked over to him. "Fa Kai, we're ready to go through with the wedding." Max began.

"No. Your orders are to take care of each other." Kai replied.

"What?" Sam blinked.

Kai stood up. "Losing Hilary will not be meaningless. No matter what it takes...I'm finishing this mission." he announced, his grief replaced by determination to not let Hilary's sacrifice be forgotten.


	8. Wed At Last

At the river, Hilary's horse sniffed around, having caught a scent. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the reins. The horse pulled back and dragged someone from the water. It was Hilary! She coughed and spluttered, lying back on the river bank. "Good horse..." she croaked, smiling as she patted her horse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had arrived at the palace of the Emperor of Qui Gong and he was telling about the accident with the carriage. "What do you mean; they're gone?" Emperor Lee demanded.

"There was an accident, my lord. The carriage fell into the river and was destroyed." Kai explained.

"I see...A grave loss indeed..." Lee mused. His advisors shook their heads. "But this does not excuse the fact that I was promised marriage!" he exclaimed.

"And a marriage there will be!" Kai replied. There were gasps around the room. Lee's advisors looked stunned at Kai's outburst. "I would be honoured to marry a princess of Qui Gong." he announced, bowing before Lee.

"You?!" Lee blinked.

An advisor hurried over to him. "My lord! Fa Kai, the hero of the Middle Kingdom! A far more glorious jewel than three mere princes!" he whispered excitedly. The other advisors nodded in agreement.

"I see. Very well, it wasn't in the agreement, but I will accept...You will wed my eldest daughter, Ming-Ming!" Lee announced.

A curtain was drawn back and a teen girl appeared. "This is him?!" she blinked. Kai looked a little nervous when he saw who his bride would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards and the princes were walking off. "Kai said he was gonna finish the mission no matter what." Lily remembered.

"But how can he without us?" Tyson asked.

"By taking your place." a familiar voice replied. They turned and saw Hilary riding in on her horse. Everyone cheered and ran over to see her. Lily kissed Hilary's horse, who looked alarmed at the kiss. "Kai was right; no one deserves to marry someone they don't love. I'm going to get him." Hilary announced.

"We're going with you!" Max exclaimed.

"No, stay here!" Hilary ordered, riding off to Qui Gong.

"Would you say that's an order?" Mariam asked.

"I would say it was a friendly suggestion..." Sam replied.

"Let's go!" Lily grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was preparing for his wedding. "Looks like we won't be a team after all, Brooklyn." he sighed.

"Kai...I'd give up a thousand pedestals to prevent this." Brooklyn began, putting his hands on Kai's face.

Kai heard a horn. "I don't think the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this now." he replied sadly. He took Brooklyn's hands off his face. "Goodbye, Brooklyn." he whispered, putting on his headdress. He then made his way to the altar where the statue of the Golden Dragon of Unity stood.

Lee gave Ming-Ming and Kai a cup each. "Today, we celebrate." he began. He tied a ribbon around the cups. "We unite not only two lives, but two kingdoms..." he continued. Kai looked down at his reflection in the cup as a single tear trickled down his cheek and fell into the cup. Suddenly, a throwing star tore through the ribbon. "What!" Lee gasped.

Kai turned and saw Hilary riding in on her horse and his face lit up with joy. "WOOHOO! Hilary to the rescue!" Brooklyn cheered.

Kai ran over to Hilary and embraced her. "You're alive!" he exclaimed happily.

"You can't have a wedding without me." Hilary smiled.

"This is outrageous General, leave at once!" Lee demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Hilary replied.

Kai was confused at what she was planning. "What're you doing?" he hissed.

"I don't know, I'm 'winging it'!" Hilary hissed back.

"How dare you trample on this sacred ceremony?!" Lee yelled.

"Oh no! He's gonna put the hammer on Hilary! Where's the Golden Dragon when you need him?!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Cri-Kee jumped up and down. "Don't bother me right now!" Brooklyn snapped. Cri-Kee pointed at the Golden Dragon statue. "Oh...I got an idea!" he realised.

"I don't care about the rules, I intend to marry him right here, right now if he will have me." Hilary announced, taking Kai's hands.

"Guards! Remove her!" Lee commanded. His men started to separate Hilary from Kai.

"Hilary!" Kai yelled. Suddenly, the Golden Dragon of Unity breathed fire.

"The Golden Dragon of Unity! He lives!" Lee exclaimed.

"Brooklyn?" Kai blinked, realising quickly who it really was. Everyone bowed, including the guards and the princes who were hidden in the crowd.

"Now, why aren't the vows being said?" Brooklyn asked.

"But Your Greatness, she is not a daughter of..." Lee began.

"SILENCE!" Brooklyn yelled, breathing more fire. Lee dived behind Hilary. "I am the Golden Dragon of Unity, and I will decide to unite!" he exclaimed. "My all-seeing eyes have set upon the heart of China...And I have never seen two people more perfect for each other than these two; Kai and Hilary." he continued. "Applaud them for me, would ya?" he called. The crowd cheered and applauded for them as Kai and Hilary smiled at each other. "Now, I order you to proceed with the vows at once!" he commanded Lee.

"Yes Your Greatness, right away!" Lee exclaimed.

"Now then, Kai, do you love Hilary? Of course you do! Hilary, do you love Kai? Yes, a lot." Brooklyn began. "And now, by the power vested in me ("By me!" he grinned to Cri-Kee) I pronounce you husband and wife!" he announced. "You got anything to say, King Catboy?" he asked, firing at Lee again.

"Yes...No...Whatever you say..." Lee replied, deciding not to protest. The crowd cheered.

"And, I decree that the princes of the Middle Kingdom be freed from their oath, and be free to marry whoever they wish!" Brooklyn added.

"Tyson!" Lily exclaimed happily. They and the others hugged each other with joy. Kai and Hilary leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Fireworks lit up the sky.

* * *

Some days later, Brooklyn was in the Fa family shrine and he was packing up his belongings. He looked towards the gong. "Can't believe I'm back to wake up duty..." he sighed. Cri-Kee chirped at him. "Yeah, I did do good." he smiled, feeling better at Cri-Kee's words.

"Better get some rest, Brooklyn, as I have a yoga session at dawn, and I don't want to be late to my readings of the sun." Kenny smirked.

"And don't forget I like to be awakened from my beauty sleep with a nice, long foot massage..." a woman grinned, sticking her foot out.

Brooklyn's face turned green. "I think I'm gonna hurl!" he spluttered, running away but ending up running into a wall. The sprits laughed hysterically as Kai and Hilary walked into the temple.

"What're you doing?" Kai asked as he watched his bride kneel down.

"Wait and see." Hilary replied as she took out a small plate.

"What is she doing?" a man asked.

"She can't be...She's combining the family temples!" a second man exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me. What does that mean for me?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"It means..." Kenny began, looking agitated.

"What? What?" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"You get to keep your pedestal!" Kenny cried, looking upset.

"Alright! I'm back, baby!" Brooklyn cheered, bouncing around the temple and appeared before Kai and Hilary. "Oops..." he realised, covering his mouth.

"So this is the famous Brooklyn." Hilary smirked.

"Mmhmm." Kai nodded.

"Somehow I pictured you bigger." Hilary blinked.

"Say what? You told her about me?!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Kai laughed. "I've got nothing to hide from my new wife. I told her **everything**." he replied.

"Everything?" Brooklyn squeaked.

"That's right, Great Golden Dragon of Unity." Hilary nodded, bowing before him. She winked at him.

"I still don't get it. What does combining our temples do?" Kai asked Hilary.

"It gives me my pedestal back!" Brooklyn grinned.

"Oh, but can you actually do that? Are there rules?" Kai asked.

"Of course." Hilary smiled, taking his hands. "Right next to the rules about dressing up like a woman and joining the army." she added.

Brooklyn jumped onto Hilary's head. "Looks like this might work out after all!" he grinned, playing with the flowers in her hair. Kai and Hilary laughed. "Hey, where's my masseuse?" Brooklyn asked. Kenny groaned in exasperation. "And where's my pedicure? Someone heat some oil up! Let the pampering begin!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

**THE END**

* * *

**And so ends the second story of The Legend of Fa Kai. If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other stories, please feel free to give some feedback!**


End file.
